Pendant new girl remixed
by Inali Kianga
Summary: The Sohmas and Tohru meet a new family that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**REWRITTEN REWRITTEN REWRITTEN **__** REWRITTEN **__**REWRITTEN REWRITTEN REWRITTEN REWRITTEN **_

**Ya'll want it, Ya'll got it. Here is New Girl Remixed! **

Chapter 1: Loss an angel gain a warrior

_Haru's POV _

The day started like any other school day. I woke up, went to the toilet, brushed my teeth, washed my face, put on deodorant, got dressed, bling-blinged myself with me normal jewelry and eat breakfast. Then I picked up Momiji and started going to school.

Unexpectingly I noticed my lost angel right in front of my school leaning on a night blue sports car in a purple v-neck dress that shows her lady lumps and her curves and it stop at its normal length. When she looked in my eyes I know she was going to tell me something.

"Momiji-kun, I have something to do. I'll meet you inside."

"May the force with you, Hatsuharu."

Silence

"Whatever," I replied and walked toward Rin "Do you make a dedication?"

"…yes."

"Well, what is it?" I've waited three months for this.

"I'm not going to try this love thing again with you."

_Yuki's POV _

I was hiding in a bush in front of the school because my defense squad is driving me crazy. When I overheard Rin and Haru's conversation

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting married in two weeks and you're invited," she replied and handed him the invite.

"What a way to break someone's heart," I whispered to the rat family that lived in the bush and gathered around me.

"Amen," said papa rat.

"Who-is-he?!" He growled very close to turning black. Suddenly the window rolled down revealing a black haired man with silver eyes and his muscled up arm, showing under his black short sleeve shirt, hanging out the window. "Baby, we need to go. We have to me your head family guy, remember."

"Hold on, Felix," She said to Felix.

"Who are you?"

The man got out of the car reviling blue jeans and black shoes. He walked over to Rin and placed his hand on her lower back "Hey man, I'm Felix Winter, Rin's fiancé. And you are?" asked Felix as he extended his hand

"Hatsuharu Sohma, Rin's ex-boyfriend" Haru replied shaking Felix's hand.

"Nice tah meet cha. I wish we had some time to talk but Rin and I have to go. Come on babe." He said as he led Rin to the passenger side of the night blue sports car.

"See you around Haru," with that she got in the car and left in the night blue sports car.

'Today will not be a happy day' I thought as I watched Haru walk back to the school. Then I noticed a black hummer pulling up to the school.

_Inside the school in the hallway _

"Tohru!" rang the hyper voice of Momiji

"Momiji-kun! How are you?"

"I'm grrreat!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" yelled Kyo who was playing rock paper scissors with Hanajima and Uo. "Shit!"

"Paper beats rock, cat tamer," said Uo.

(bicker bicker) "Momiji, Where's Hatsuharu-san?"

"Oh, he's taking care of something. Listen, listen, I saw Yuki hiding in the bush near the entrance of the school," her replied.

"Really…I wonder what the Yuki Fan Club will think when they hear about this," said Uo still playing rock paper scissors.

"Who cares." said Kyo "Damnit!"

"Scissors beats paper," said Hanajima who stopped playing the game.

"She's really kicking your butt, Kyo," said Kyo.

"Shut up you brat!"

"WAH, Kyo hit me!"

Uo fist hits Kyo's face "Stop hitting little kids cat tamer."

"I'M NOT A CAT TAMER!"

Uo pulls out the mother of all evil, a worn out leather belt and starts hitting Kyo with it "Whip that cat tamer into shape!"

"Ow! Damn you Yankee!"

_Bell__ rings _

"Looks like it's time for class," said Uo as she started to walk back with Hanajima.

"Bye-Bye" called Momiji running in the opposite direction.

"Bye Momiji-kun," replied Tohru as she waved her hand back and forward when Kyo knocked her head lightly.

"Come on slowpoke," he said in his deep sexy annoyed voice.

_Inside Tohru's classroom _

30 minutes into the lesson Tohru noticed that Yuki wasn't in the classroom "Kyo-kun, where's Yuki-kun? He should be here, I mean, he left earlier this morning than we did."

"I don't know," he replied. Just then Yuki walked in with a foreign girl behind him catching the eye of every XY Chromosome baring person in the class. She had dark dark almost reddish brown curly hair, light blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and honey brown skin wearing the school uniform.

"Excuse me miss. Will you marry me?" asked a random boy.

"No."

"Can I have your phone number?"

"No."

Will you be the mother of my children?"

"HELL NO!"

"Extra homework for disturbing the peace mister," replied the sensei "Yuki-kun, Why are you late?"

"I was taking care of some business and ran into a couple of new students along the way."

"I see…Sit down Yuki and you young lady tell the class your name and something about you."

"Hi everyone my name is Mercedes Winter or Winter Mercedes in the Japanese way so my first name is Mercedes. I'm from The United States of America and I moved here with my cousin Natalie and her mother who's my Aunt. My cousin is in her 1st year of schooling."

"What does your cousin look like?" asked a different boy.

"She looks like me except that her eyes are chocolate colored brown and her hair as strips of purple in her hair."

"Can I marry your cousin?" he asked

"HELL NO!"

"Extra homework for you too," said the sensei "Mercedes-kun, take a seat please. Now let's begin our lesson again…"

Suddenly Momiji runs in covered in sweat "Yuki (pant) Kyo (pant) Tohru (pant) it's terrible (pant) terrible!"

"Young man, you should be in class," demanded the sensei.

"What's wrong, Momiji-kun?" asked Tohru.

"Haru is (pant) trying to fight the new girl!"

"What!" shouted the teacher. Then the announcements came on "Students and teachers please exit the building at once. I repeat students and teachers please exit the building at once. The police will be here any minute. That is all.

_**I have a lot more but I think this is enough to celebrate my first Friday of the school year. I will update my other stories soon, just to let you people know. Review please and thank. **_

_**P.S. Do your homework, study for those test, don't get into fights at school, and don't get grounded. **_

_**P.S.S I'm sorry I haven't updated any chapters in 6 months. Please forgive me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Angry teens

Momiji's Pov

Class was starting when Haru entered the room at last from his talk with Rin. The sensei ( AN: the sensei is a man. Ok. I just call him the sensei) scold him for being late but Haru only went to his seat without saying a word and without his 'I'm in la la land' walk. After he sat down in his seat in the row by the window, I sat to the left of him in the next row. While the sensei started his lesson I turned to talk to Haru only to see his white hair hiding his eyes from view with an ugly frown on his face.

Suddenly the door opened reviling Yuki, my cousin, and a very pretty girl with honey colored skin, dark brown mid-back hair with purple streaks in her wavy hair. She had a frown on her face, too. I think if she smiled she would be a lot prettier.

"Sensei," said Yuki "You have a new student."

"Thank You for interrupting my class, Yuki Sohma. Now, GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!!" the sensei yelled "Have a nice day!" with that Yuki walked right in front of the pretty girl blocking my view for about five seconds whispering something than he left.

New girl's Pov

"Don't worry about his attitude. He's just gets that way when his lesson is interrupted." Whispered Yuki before he left me in the room with the peering eyes of students starring at me some had lust in their eyes.

" Now, would you kindly introduce yourself to the class?" asked the sensei. 'Nut case' I smiled a small fake smile and said "Hi, my name is Natalie Winter…"

"Hi, Natalie Winter…"

"Hi, Natalie!" said the class before I could finish the stupid introduction and sit my but in a chair.

"I moved here last week from America."

"She's FOREIGN!!!!" yelled a random boy "THAT'S HOT!!!!!!!!"

"HEY! SHE'S MINE, BUDDY!!!!!" yelled another.

"SHUT UP, YOU SCRUPS!!! BEFORE I DECIDE TO GIVE YOU EXTRA HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the sensei, immediately shutting up the two angry students.

He turned to me and said "Take the empty seat in front of Hatsuharu Sohma, the boy with the white hair." I obeyed calmly on the outside but I was pissed on the inside. Even as I walked to my seat I could feel the lusty eyes looking at me imagining perverted images. Curse this school uniform. The boy formally known as Hatsuharu his head was down and he was giving of a dark aura. His aura matched my mood.

Out of habit I touched my tanzanite amethyst crystal necklace (AN: to see what the necklace looks like go to _www .treasurering .com /botanical2 html_ and go to the one that says Sculpture Necklaces) that stops about and inch under my collar bone when an unfamiliar feeling came over me. The colors of the room faded away as darkness consumed me pulling me forward! I was afraid I wouldn't see the light of day again until the darkness opened up reviling the unknown to me.

Momiji's Pov

The sensei was called to the office for a phone call, so he left the room. That gave me enough time to talk to the pretty girl, Natalie.

"Hey Natalie-chan," I said but it looked like she didn't hear so I called her again.

"Hey Natalie-chan,"

"Momiji-kun, be quiet," whispered the pretty red head girl in front of me. "Our sensei is psycho. He can hear things."

"Hai! Gomen!" I said as I could feel my face turning red. Then I noticed that not everyone was doing there morning work like the pretty red head girl. Most of them were staring in my direction toward Natalie. Their eyes filled with lust and envy. Suddenly the lust left their eyes as rage to its place.

I turned to what the problem was. Haru's hand was reaching for the new girl's hair "Rin" he whispered softly, too soft for normal human ears but loud enough for my rabbit ears.

When he succeed in pissing off every XY chromosome in the classroom by running his hand in her hair, she gasped and looked at him. The locked eyes for what felt like an eternity…

Natalie's Pov

…The classroom came back into focus after the freaky weirdness was over. I took a few deep breathes to calm me down. As look around the room I noticed that the sensei wasn't in the room 'I wonder where the sensei disappeared to.' I thought when I felt a hand in my hair; I felt electricity going down my spine making me take a sharp intake of air. I turned around and saw a pair of brown eyes with cold fire staring at me.

"Rin."

"No, I'm Natalie **_Winter_**," I replied.

His left eye started to twitch and I saw pure blue rage erupt in his eyes…

Haru's Pov

'She's getting MARRIED! That DAMN horse was playing me all this time? I waited for her, went through heartbreak and pain for her, but she didn't give a damn about me.' I fought back the tear threatening to fall down my face 'I was just a play thing to her! I thought she LOVED ME!!' I could feel myself on the verge of snapping any second. I tried to fight it by looking at the empty desk in front of me but instead I laid eyes on the color purple the color Rin was wearing.

"Rin" I whispered as my hand reached for the wavy strips of purple "Why…" I said, in a whisper, when I succeeded in touching the purple. "This feels like human hair, soft human hair… just like Rin." I faintly heard a gasp from the hair when the face that belonged to the hair turned around. 'Where did she come from? Did she hurt herself when she fell down from heaven? I need to stay alive in this world instead of my own.' But my mouth never got the memo after I looked into her eyes and saw Rin's sprit.

"Rin."

"No, I'm Natalie **_Winter_**," She replied.

I snapped.

Normal Pov

All hell broke loose. In a matter of minutes all the other students started to run out the door while the pissed off teen started destroying the classroom.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Natalie as she dodged a desk Haru through "What the hell is your PROPBLEM?!!"

"BITCHES LIKE YOU!!!!"

"Who are _YOU_ callin' a bitch!!!" she replied as she felt the heat of rage appear on her face.

"The kind of girl that will _lead _a man one like he's a _dumb_ ANIMAL!" He growled followed by a few more things breaking.

"What makes you think I'm that kind of GIRL?! You don't even know me!"

"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled and through another desk at the girl. Some how Haru appeared in front of Natalie "Outsiders like you won't understand!" he whispered to her and with that he punched her in the stomach sending her fly toward the wall. Momiji became worried for the girl's safety so he ran to get Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru praying that Natalie could hold out for a little while longer.

"Ow. Why are you taking your angrier out on me? What did I do to you that pissed you off?!" She asked getting of the floor and got into a defensive position gasping through the pain.

"You're a WINTER!!!!!" he yelled as he charged at her like a wild bull. After several minutes of kicking and punching with a lot of bobbin and weavin', Haru had pinned Natalie against the back wall of the classroom after Natalie punched him in the eye.

"Let go!" she yelled in English.

"No," he replied in English "I want you to feel the pain of being a Sohma."

"You need a tic-tac," Natalie replied in English still with anger in her voice as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

He replied in a dark chuckle as he brought his lips very close to her left ear causing her to blush "You're hot when mad."

In the blink of an eye Haru let go off his captive and was on his knees holding his manhood. (AN: Two of my friends were wrestling at a superbowl party and he told her 'You're so hot when you're mad.' She got madder than she was before)

"SHIT! DOUBLE SHIT!! TRIPLE SHIT!!! SHIT SHIT!!!! YOU FUCKIN' WHORE!!!!!" He exclaimed in his native language. He raises his fist but Natalie flipped out of the way grabbing a desk top.

Suddenly Mercedes, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji arrived in the room, a little out of breathe.

"Nata!" cried Mercedes when she saw the damaged classroom.

"Haru! Stop this madness?" yelled Kyo "This isn't right you can't fight a girl!" But Kyo's words fell on death ears as Haru and Natalie charged at each other. Haru with his uninjured fist (AN: at some point in the story Haru punched the window with his left fist.) and Natalie with the desk top.

In slow motion the punch missed Natalie but the desk top went upside Haru's head snapping him out of his rage.

"Wow!" said Momiji.

"What the …" Said Kyo

"Hatsuharu-san!" cried Tohru

"Ocho," whispered Yuki

"Did you have to hit him that hard!" yelled Mercedes.

The worn out girl looked at her cousin and friends "Sorry…I…kind of …lost it…" she said in an out of breath way "He wouldn't…calm down and the fact that… he called me a… whore didn't help."

"He called you a whore!" exclaimed Mercedes. She would have stormed up to Haru, who was sitting on the floor with his head down, and kicked him in his manhood if the rescue squad didn't bust into the room

"FREEZE!" the leader yelled "PUT YOUR HAND IN THE AIR!!" (AN: AND WAVE 'EM LIKE YA JUST DON'T CARE!!)

I'm finally done typing this thing. I planned to have this story up by my birthday the 23rd of March but things happen. R&R please. Good night. 2:10am.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, hey I'm back.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruit baskets

Chapter 3: Ryu

Its 11:30 am, three hours has pasted since the unfortunate incident. Do to the damaged caused by the Japanese police squad, the class were canceled for the rest of the week. Sadly prince Yuki had to stay at school with the cleaning crew, most of them his fan-girls, and clean up the mess.

After the police questioned the students Hatori came and took Momiji and Haru to the Sohma estate. The black hummer came and picked up Natalie and Mercedes and took them home. Hanajina and Arisa went to the movies leaving Kyo and Tohru waking around the city aimlessly in their school uniforms.

Suddenly Kyo and Tohru had to use the bathroom at the same time. So they went to the nearest gas station. Kyo sprinted to the men's restroom leaving Tohru outside the women's restroom with a 25 year old man standing in front of it. (AN: I guess he couldn't hold it) Tohru being Tohru she didn't even notice him there until she ran right into him.

"Hey sexy lady!" he said

"Um, excuses me, I need to use the restroom."

"Really, I have to use the restroom too."

"B-But the men's restroom is over there," she said pointing down the small hallway.

"But I want to use this restroom…" he said "with you." By this time Kyo finished using the men's room "What the Fuck?!?"

"Are you a he-she?" asked Tohru out of curiosity.

"No! Why you..!" he grabs her arm and pulls her toward him "Come here you sexy little…" by than Kyo had enough 'BAM' he punched the idiot in the face while he pushed her out of the way not wanting her to go to the restroom by herself.

"Shit!" the guy said whipping the blood off his mouth.

"Touch her again and I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." He growled that turned around and lead Tohru away form the horny, sick creature.

"Kyo-kun, I still have to use the rest room."

"You're not using it here!"

For the past three hours Tohru and Kyo had to put up with random comments from random people on the streets like "look at the cute couple," or "Man if that girl wasn't with that orange haired freak I would ask her out, or "that boy with the orange hair is so hot." with a few other dirty comments.

"Does everyone in this stupid city need to make a comment about us?" Grumbled Kyo as he and Tohru saw walking around downtown.

"What's that sound Kyo-kun?"

Kyo stopped grumbling to himself and listened to the sound. It sounded like a little 3 year old child with black hair and gray eyes wearing a power rangers t-shirt and red shorts crying in an alley. "It sounds like a crying child," he said.

"Kyo-kun, there's a little 3 year old child with black hair and gray eyes wearing a power rangers t-shirt and red shorts crying in an alley."

"Wow," replied Kyo. He was amazed that Tohru could say that all in one breathe. Tohru the near by alley and sure 'nough there was a boy with black hair crying.

"Um, Boy-san, what's wrong," asked Tohru.

"I-I-I c-c can't f-f-find my M-m-mommy!" he cried

Tohru remembered the similar situation when she was little and her heart went toward the boy. "We'll help you find your mommy," she said without asking Kyo.

"What the..!"

"R-r-really!"

"Yes. My name is Honda Tohru and this is Sohma Kyo. What's your name?"

"R-Ryu."

**Kyo's pov**

"What a minute!" yelled I then I pulled Tohru away from the boy, a little farther down the alley "I don't think this is such a good idea. There's something about this boy that I don't like."

"Kyo-kun, we need to help find his mother," she replied. It was by then that I realized that Tohru and I had about three inches between us.

I looked into her pleading eyes as I felt myself giving in to her "Look you, it's not that I don't want to help the boy. It's just that I have a weird feeling about him that's all." I couldn't take looking in her eyes anymore so I tried looking at her lips but that made me want to kiss her. All I had to do was lean closer to her and my lips and hers will be one.

Out of no where I felt little hands pushing me and Tohru apart. I look down and I see that Ryu boy standing between us with a curious look on his face.

**Normal pov**

"Were you going to kiss?" he asked making Kyo and Tohru turn beet red. "My mommy and daddy kiss too. They like to hug too. One day my mommy and daddy were doing a lot of hugging and kissing before they went to bed. Than late at night I heard my mom screaming so I got up to check on her. I opened the door and my dad was on my mommy. Daddy said he was getting rid of mommy's cooties."

"Ok, we're going to find your mother!" said Kyo as he grabbed the boy and Tohru pulling them out of the alley.

_AN: Little kids say the darnedest things_

They searched for his mother for 30 minutes but there was no sign of her. Soon it started rain so they had to take cover in an antique shop. Kyo sat down on an old chair as he waited for the stupid rain to stop. Ryu started going through anything and everything in the shop while Tohru tried to calm him down.

Suddenly a short, petite, mysterious, mid-aged woman came from the back of the store. Her body looked 35 years old but her blue eyes revealed her true age. She was wearing a light brown, flowy, sleeveless, dress that reached her knees. She had a yellow headband holding back the majority of her back length auburn hair with a few shorter hairs framed her face. "May I help you," she asked.

"Hello," bowed Tohru "my friends and I got caught in the rain. Is it alright if we could stay until the rain stops."

"Yes, it's alright with me," she replied "My name is Autumn. I own this little shop. Your free to look around but…," she turned and grabbed Ryu by the hand "Don't touch anything unless you're going to buy it. Understand!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" replied a scared Ryu and Tohru.

"You're too loud!" yelled a suffering Kyo.

"Gomen nasai, Kyo-kun!"

"Tohru-san!" Ryu called "Look at this." Ryu pointed to an item in the jewelry show case. "It's a pretty stone on a silver chain. It looks like a cat eye!"

Tohru walked over and saw the stone "it is pretty!"

Autumn watched them admirer the ancient necklace. A smile appeared on her face as she walked over to the boy and high school girl "You can have it for free."

"Huh!" said Kyo, Tohru, and Ryu.

She took the necklace out and handed it to Tohru "It's a way for me to say thank you!"

"Thank You!? For What!?"

"For bringing my son home," she replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kyo and Tohru.

"Mommy!"

"THAT'S IT!!! Tohru we're going home!"

"But it's raining outside," cried Tohru.

"Not anymore!" With that Kyo lead Tohru away from the shop leaving Autumn and Ryu behind.

"Did I do a good job, mommy?" asked Ryu reaching up toward her. Autumn picked up Ryu and said "Yes, baby. You and your older brother did good. Let's go see your brothers and sisters."

_Yes I've finished the chapter. R&R por favor_


End file.
